it's a long, long way to home
by heytrisha
Summary: Armin diam-diam menuliskan nama Annie dengan tinta emas di belakang buku catatannya. / AU; ArminAnnie.


**title**: _it's a long, long way to home_

**genre**: drama/family

**rating**: T

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime

**notes**: _alright, another_ Armin/Annie. saya suka banget sama pairing iniii. ^-^

* * *

_risk it all, 'cause I'll catch you when you fall apart_

_wherever you go,_

_if my heart was a house—you'd be home_

* * *

Armin mencintai Annie sejak pertama kali melihatnya, dan ia tahu itu.

Annie Leonhardt berbeda dari kebanyakan gadis yang pernah ditemuinya; ia berambut pirang pucat yang hampir diikat ke atas, begitu pendiam, dan senang berlatih beladiri.

Armin adalah cinta pertama Annie, dan sebaliknya. Mereka mengira kalau mereka berdua bisa jatuh cinta layaknya pasangan-pasangan lain; pergi makan berdua setiap malam Minggu, mengerjakan PR bersama, dan tersenyum satu sama lain seakan tak ada lagi hari esok.

Armin diam-diam menuliskan nama Annie dengan tinta emas di belakang buku catatannya; sebuah buku kecil bersampul yang agak usang karena terlalu sering dibuka-tutup. Dan Annie diam-diam mengukirkan nama Armin di balik tas sekolahnya.

Mereka berdua berpikir bahwa mereka bisa jatuh cinta setiap detik, setiap kali mata mereka beradu. Dan Annie, yang pipinya sama sekali tidak menampakkan semburat kemerahan, tersenyum pada Armin, yang akan dibalasnya dengan sepasang mata biru laut yang bersinar-sinar.

Armin mengira kalau Annie adalah cinta pertamanya; sementara Annie berharap kalau Armin adalah cintanya yang terakhir.

* * *

Armin Arlert pernah kehilangan adik perempuannya dulu; dulu sekali—ketika dirinya masih suka mengemut permen, dan belum lancar mengeja huruf.

Armin ingat pada malam-malam bersalju ketika ia menantikan kepulangan ibu serta adik perempuannya; yang nyatanya tidak pernah kembali. Ia ingat ketika Ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk menutup jendela, dan segera pergi tidur.

Ia juga ingat ketika Ayahnya akhirnya menikah lagi, sementara Armin diam-diam mengubur harapannya, dan berhenti menunggu Ibu serta adiknya pulang.

Hanya saja; ketika malam Natal—ia tahu betapa rumahnya terasa sepi, dan _eggnog_ hangat yang diminumnya terasa hambar seperti air dingin.

* * *

Armin Arlert belum pernah mencium Annie Leonhardt.

Dan Annie juga tak pernah terpikir akan hal itu. Mereka berdua bahkan belum pernah memeluk satu sama lain, dan kontak fisik di antara mereka tak lebih hanya sebatas pada berpegangan tangan.

Annie Leonhardt tahu bahwa jemari kurus milik Armin terasa begitu pas mengisi jeda di antara jari-jemarinya. Ia tersenyum dalam hati, berpikir bahwa mengutarakan kata-kata romantis bukanlah keahliannya.

Karena Annie tak tahu caranya mencintai. Ia tak ingat kapan terakhir Ibunya memeluknya, semenjak ia menikah dengan Ayah barunya. Dan mereka berdua menjadi terlalu sibuk satu sama lain, meninggalkan Annie kecil dengan segala mimpi-mimpinya.

Annie Leonhardt bermimpi tentang sebuah keluarga bahagia; dan ia diam-diam berharap kalau ia dan Armin akan bisa membangunnya, suatu saat nanti.

* * *

"Kau kedinginan, Armin?"

Annie melepas jaketnya, dan membentangkannya di belakang leher Armin. Armin tersipu, berpikir kalau seharusnya ialah yang melakukan hal ini.

"Terima kasih, Annie."

Annie tersenyum. "Omong-omong, kau mau pesan teh lagi?"

Armin menggeleng. "Tidak, tehku bahkan belum habis," ia menunjuk cangkir tehnya yang masih berisi setengah.

Annie tersenyum, dan mulai mengaduk-ngaduk kopinya. "Kau tahu," katanya sembari terdiam sebentar, "kadang-kadang aku berpikir, mengapa kau… tampak agak berbeda dengan laki-laki lainnya."

Armin menaikkan alis. "Huh? Berbeda darimananya?" balasnya sambil memicingkan mata. Dalam hati Armin berharap Annie tidak menyinggung tentang dirinya yang tak pernah membawa Annie ke rumahnya, karena disana begitu kosong dan dingin dan tak ada yang bisa ditunjukkan kepadanya.

"Yah…" Annie mulai memainkan sendok di gelas kopinya, "terkadang kupikir kau itu terlalu lembut untuk ukuran lelaki."

Armin terdiam, sebelum kemudian tertawa. "_Well_," gumamnya sembari terkekeh, "bukankah itu hal yang bagus."

Annie menyesap kopinya, dan tersenyum. "Hmm," ia menatap Armin lekat-lekat. "Aku suka cowok baik hati dan sabar," ia mengangguk. "Kau," ia menunjuk Armin dengan sendoknya, "benar-benar tipeku."

Armin tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya. "Uhm," ia segera meraih cangkir tehnya, dan menyesapnya buru-buru.

Karena Armin Arlert tak terbiasa dengan kata-kata manis, dan ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

* * *

Armin memperhatikan kalau Annie akhir-akhir ini sering mengeluh sakit perut, dan ia berpikir kalau itu adalah hal yang wajar; jadi ia menyarankan Annie untuk lebih teratur soal jadwal makannya.

Tapi ketika Annie mengatakan kalau sakit perutnya mendadak terasa begitu parah dan tak tertahankan, Armin dengan khawatir memberitahunya untuk segera memeriksakan diri ke dokter.

Annie menurutinya.

Tiga hari berikutnya, Annie muncul di halte bus tempatnya biasa berangkat, wajahnya pucat dan badannya terbalut jaket tebal.

"Armin," katanya lambat-lambat, "aku didiagnosis terkena kanker serviks. Stadium dua."

* * *

Annie tak masuk sekolah keesokan harinya, dan Armin merasa panik dalam hati. Ia tak pernah merasa sepanik ini sebelumnya; tidak ketika Ayahnya menikah lagi.

Mendadak ia merasa takut untuk kehilangan Annie.

Armin Arlert pernah kehilangan Ibu dan adik perempuannya sebelumnya; dan ia tak ingin kehilangan lagi. Sudah cukup.

* * *

[ _Malamnya, Annie Leonhardt yang terbaring setengah sadar di ranjang rumah sakit diam-diam merasa takut kalau impiannya untuk membangun keluarga bahagia dengan Armin tidak; takkan pernah terwujud._ ]

* * *

Seminggu setelahnya, Armin akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk pergi menjenguk Annie di rumahnya. Ia disambut dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat, yang berdiri di muka pintu.

"Mencari siapa, Nak?" sapa wanita itu sopan. Tapi diam-diam Armin merasa kalau wanita ini menatapnya sembari memicingkan mata; seakan tengah mengamatinya lekat-lekat.

"Annie ada, Ma'am?"

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Annie sedang di rumah sakit. Ia tengah menjalani perawatan…" jelas wanita itu, nada suaranya terdengar mengambang. "Tunggu, Nak," wanita itu menyipitkan matanya, seakan menyadari sesuatu.

"Rasanya aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Armin terdiam. Sejenak, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang familiar di mata wanita itu…

.

.

"—Armin, kaukah itu?!"

"_Mom…?_"

* * *

[ _Armin merasa semuanya seakan memburam dalam warna putih dan pandangannya terasa berkabut; ketika sepasang tangan hangat menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan erat._ ]

* * *

Armin tak pernah merasa senyaman ini sebelumnya.

Ia kini sedang berada di ruang tamu; secangkir teh hangat tergenggam di tangannya. Di seberangnya, wanita yang selama ini telah terpisah dengannya selama bertahun-tahun, duduk dan menatapnya lekat-lekat; seakan takut untuk kehilangan lagi.

"Armin…" wanita itu, Ibunya, mengusap air mata haru. "Maafkan aku. Aku seharusnya kembali waktu itu, tapi…tapi—"

Armin menggeleng perlahan. "Sudah tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan lagi. Aku sudah bertemu dengan Ibu, dan bagiku—itu sudah cukup."

Armin tersenyum, langit diluar sana tak pernah terasa secerah ini sebelumnya.

Hening melingkupi mereka berdua untuk beberapa saat, ketika Ibunya mendadak memecah kesunyian.

"Armin," ia terdiam sejenak, pandangannya menerawang, "Annie akan menjalani kemoterapi besok."

* * *

[ _Kenapa ia begitu bodoh? Kenapa ia tak menyadari; kalau di samping genggaman tangan di antara mereka berdua yang terasa begitu pas, senyumnya dan Annie bahkan juga begitu mirip satu sama lain…?_ ]

* * *

Ia pergi ke toko bunga keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah; dan membeli sebuket bunga _primrose _, dengan kuntum-kuntum _periwinkle_ di dasar tangkainya.

_Primrose_; masa kanak-kanak. _Periwinkle_; kenangan indah.

Ia ingin segera menjumpai Annie, dan mengatakan padanya; betapa, betapa ia mencintainya—

_Begitu mencintainya, hingga terasa sakit._

* * *

Annie tengah tertidur ketika Armin tiba pada malam harinya; kepala gadis itu ditutup dengan penutup kepala berwarna putih. Ia meletakkan buket bunga yang dibawanya di meja kecil di samping ranjang gadis itu, dan menatap gadis pucat yang tengah tertidur di depannya—

…_sebelum kemudian ia menundukkan badan, dan mengecup kening gadis itu lembut._

Ibunya mengatakan kalau rambut Annie rontok parah setelah menjalani kemoterapi, ketika Armin pergi berkunjung ke rumahnya pada pagi harinya. Ibunya juga memberitahu kalau Annie sangat kecewa dengan ini; meskipun ia termasuk gadis yang tak begitu memperhatikan penampilan, tapi ia sangat menyukai rambutnya.

Armin terdiam; bayangan Annie yang tak berambut berputar-putar di kepalanya.

* * *

[ _Mungkin setelah ini; ia akan belajar untuk mencintai Annie lebih, lebih daripada sebelumnya._ ]

* * *

.

.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Epilog:**_

.

"Armin," sepasang mata berwarna biru laut membuka kelopaknya, "kaukah itu?"

Armin tersenyum, sebuket bunga krisan putih dan _hyacinth_ tergenggam di tangannya.

"Annie," ia tersenyum, memandangi tubuh kurus adiknya lekat-lekat, dan kepalanya yang memakai penutup berwarna putih. "Apa kabar? Lama tidak melihatmu."

Annie menegakkan posisi duduknya, dan tersenyum. "Baik, Armin. Senang melihatmu." Annie memicingkan matanya sejenak.

"Kau memakai topi, Armin… tumben."

Armin tersenyum. Ia membuka topinya, sedetik kemudian.

"….Armin!" gumam Annie terkejut, melihat kepala Armin. "Rambutmu…"

Armin tertawa, tawanya begitu riang—seakan tak ada beban sama sekali dalam hidupnya. "Ya, Annie. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Ia tersenyum, dan memeluk tubuh adiknya perlahan.

Annie terdiam, terlalu terkejut untuk menerima kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya tadi.

"Armin…" ia tercekat, tak menyangka sama sekali kalau Armin akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Rasa haru yang sangat memenuhi dadanya.

"Sekarang kita sama, Dik," ia berbisik perlahan ke telinga adiknya. "_Hello little sister, long time no see…_"

* * *

[ _Annie terdiam, dan mendadak; ia mengerti kenapa rangkulan Armin terasa begitu familiar untuknya, kenapa rambut mereka berwarna begitu sama—_ ]

* * *

_._

_._

_(dan setelah tujuh tahun, akhirnya mereka menemukan tempat untuk pulang; pulang, dan Armin bersumpah takkan melepaskan pelukannya pada Annie, karena ia begitu takut untuk kehilangan sekali lagi.)_

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

_**#np: **_Owl City - If My Heart Was A House

(depok, 29/05/2014)


End file.
